


Monster D Energy!!!

by Agheron



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Anal Sex, Astolfo Monster Meme, Astolfo is hung af, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Press, Monster D energy, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is an average guy, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Traps are amazing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: On Valentine's day Astolfo's summoner finds him surrounded by girls and chocolates as usual. While happy for his success, the man also wonders what Astolfo's secret to be so popular is.That very night he finds out, the hard way.(Yes, this is inspired by Big Dick Astolfo cosplayer on twitter; i couldn't get this shiet outta my head otherwise. Enjoy if you can)
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Monster D Energy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is happening. I don't think this is the first Twitter Astolfo inspired fic, but anyways i hope you get to enjoy it.

Steps echoed through the hallways of the base towards (Y/n), who looked at the group of people coming towards him composed of roughly six or seven women surrounding Astolfo as they chatted and laughed; the pink haired servant dressed in elegant armour laughed along them, his hands occupied by the numerous boxes of chocolate he carried effortlessly.  
  
"Hey Master!" he said loudly when their eyes met, an ample smile on his face "Look at this, i got a lot of chocolates this year too! How about you?"  
  
The young summoner held his palms outward while showing a resigned face, and his servant made a little pout as he approached him still surrounded by the other females.  
  
"Aw come on, you have to get some at least!" the feisty boy said then smiled "I know! We can share mine later!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, i'm fine" (Y/n) replied waving a hand dismissively "If i don't get any chocolates it's my fault for not being more popular i guess... so what's your secret Astolfo?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jean said with a smug smirk "It's all thanks to his big... attitude."  
  
Astolfo tensed all of a sudden, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as Raigo pressed her big breasts on his back while towering above him.  
  
"Indeed" she said kindly "our dear little Astolfo has a surprisingly huge... spirit."  
  
"I must agree" Artoria nodded solemnly yet also amusingly "His enormous... qualities make him desirable company to any woman."  
  
The summoner looked as the other women shared their opinion on his servant's apparent gifts as the slim warrior hid behind the small mountain of chocolate boxes to avoid his Master's gaze, face red as a tomato.  
  
"So it's all in the attitude huh?" the man mused earning a flat stare from the whole group "I guess it makes sense. I think i should try to assume a more easy going attitude from now on... be more relaxed and sociable. Yep, that should do!"  
  
"That's not what we..." Jean started  
  
"THAT'S A FANTASTIC IDEA MASTER, TRULY GENIUS TRAIN OF THOUGHT!" Astolfo shrieked startling everyone "LET'S GO TO YOUR ROOM SO YOU CAN PRACTICE HOW TO BE A MORE POPULAR GUY! I WILL EAT CHOCOLATE MEANWHILE!"  
  
The summoner had just a couple seconds to recover from the fright before the girly looking spirit dumped half the boxes into his hands, then grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him away from the group, leaving the women staring baffled as they retreated.  
  
"Don't tell me..." one whispered "He doesn't know?"  
  
"Bah, of course he does!" another replied snorting "You just can't expect him to start talking about... that in the middle of a hallway, can you?"  
  
"Yeah i guess that's it. Wonder why Astolfo exploded like that though. He never reacts that way when we joke about his... gift."  
  
"He gets kinda embarrased when we breach the topic near (Y/n)" another pointed "Must be a guy's thing."  
  
"Yeah, surely."

The energetic spirit dragged his Master through the hallways, muttering as they headed for their shared living quarters: once they reached the place Astolfo slammed the door open, took him inside and closed just as violently making the other be grateful the staff reinforced his current home after seeing the spirit's obscenely high strength; still he focused on the flushed pink haired warrior, who took deep breaths as if having run a marathon through the desert.  
  
"Did i say something?" the summoner asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yes you did!" Astolfo snarled "No actually you didn't! You didn't say... and you didn't do... and i'm pissed!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
The spirit's lips turned into an inverted U and he stepped closer, intimidating the human despite being about a head shorter.  
  
"You know what i mean! Or rather you don't! No you don't!" the boy said angrily "You don't know what it's like to have a... and then he doesn't... and then i don't...!"  
  
(Y/n) stared flabbergasted at the ranting short warrior, who made half spins with each incomplete phrase until he focused on him; Astolfo let out a high pitched groan of frustration and went towards the young man.  
  
"Just gimme my fuckin' chocolate!" he snarled snatching the boxes from his hands, then stomped towards his bedroom and shut the door leaving the other utterly lost.  
  
"O... kay..." the male whispered eyeing the closed door "Whatever you say, Astolfo..."  
  
(Y/n) decided to drop the matter, used by then to the spirit's strange and unexplainable mood swings, knowing Astolfo would be back to his cheerful friendly self in no time; the male simply went back to his routine until night time arrived and he made a beeline for the bed, yawning openly.  
  
"I'll apologize to Astolfo in the morning" he mumbled stripping down to his boxers and getting under the sheets "I guess it's the right thing... whatever i did to piss him off."  
  
The young summoner drifted into a peaceful slumber, mind blissfully empty of worries or trouble; he underwent through the sleep of a young, reasonably healthy man unburdened by worries. A deep, heavy and satisfying sleep...  
  
Until it wasn't. Suddenly a feeling of warmth tugged his mind into awakening little by little as it grew and focused on a single zone of his body; it felt strangely wet, and good to boot yet also slightly disturbing in that it wasn't part of his dreams. The man groaned as the sensation increased to the point he couldn't help a short moan as his brain started to work properly which allowed him to do the complex task of looking down at whatever was happening, only for his eyes to bulge at the sight he met at crotch height.  
  
"... Astolfo?" he mumbled trying to rise on his elbows and finding his wrists tied one to each end of the headboard "What? Bindings? What's happening?"

(Y/n) stared in utter shock at the pink haired spirit crouched between his spread legs, the man's ankles bound to the bed's legs as well as Astolfo moaned while sucking his Master's leaking erection: the petite warrior was dressed in his trademark pink and white schoolgirl uniform with white mid thigh socks, mouth open as he licked the pulsing shaft from base to tip with clumsy devotion; drool fell down his chin and onto (Y/n)'s balls, warm drops making the summoner tingle as the servant leant down, swallowing the penis in one go. The man gasped at the strong suction, toes curling when Astolfo's tongue swirled around his length feeling every vein on it with thorough dedication before rising up; the spirit chuckled, showing a predatory smile surrounded by the sticky brown of consumed chocolate he licked while the other stared in shock.  
  
"Maaaashter... you woke uuuuup!" Astolfo slurred, sitting up surrounded by cans the male identified as his stash of _MONSTER ENERGY DRINK_ lying on the bed, most of them empty.  
  
"Astolfo! What the fuck is this?!" the summoner cried shaking his bindings to no avail "Untie me! I comma-"  
  
The crossdresser's hand landed on his belly, intended to be a dominating gesture but instead forcing the air out of his lungs, leaving (Y/n) unable to voice his order as the spirit shook his head in a determined manner.  
  
"You ain't cumm'ndin' shiet!" he snarled "I'm th' un' givin' orders now! I'm tired of... of... of dis shiet!"  
  
"A-Astolfo" the summoner gasped as he regained his breath "Wha... what's going on... why are you... like this?"  
  
"I ate shukull... chooklit... i ate the fuckin' round things!" he replied angrily "They were sweet! And delicious! And full of something bitter but also nice"  
  
"Liquor chocolate" (Y/n) thought "But what the hell did they have to get him like this?!"  
  
"How many... did you eat?"  
  
"All of'em" Astolfo said, chest puffing "All the five boxes of'em"  
  
"Aw shit..."  
  
As he looked away from the servant's face however (Y/n) attention was caught by another, much more perturbing feature: in this case a very noticeable, very _big_ bulge protruding through Astolfo's short skirt, a bulge so voluminous it even lifted the clothing partially.  
  
"Hang on, what the fuck!" his mind thought "I know Astolfo's a dude, but that can't be... that can't be his..."  
  
The pink eyed spirit frowned at (Y/n)'s stunned expression, at least until he followed the man's eyes towards the source of his amazement and chuckled impishly.  
  
"Oh, you wanna see huh?" he said in a slurry seductive tone "Wanna see it, don't you? Wanna know if the rumours are true?"  
  
"Rumours?" the man asked confused "What rumours?"

"Y'know... the rumours" the boy said smiling groggily "From wh'n i stepped into the women's showers by accident and they saw muh thing..."  
  
"What? When did that happen?"  
  
"Like... two days after i... arrived..." Astolfo replied, eyes narrowing "Y'dunt know? Th' whole base knows."  
  
(Y/n) shook his head, blushing intensely as his servant started giggling at his ignorance, then went full laughter before calming down and looking at the bound male.  
  
"Oh... dat's good" he said in a lewd tone "Very very goooood... cuz now i can let ya see... what i'm packin' down here."  
  
Without warning the boy grabbed the hem of his skirt and pulled violently, ripping it off his slim, worked body along the plain white panties to make (Y/n)'s eyes grow to an impossible degree when the trap's enormous, imposing member flopped free and landed on his own: big to the point of dwarfing the other's member and so heavy it made a little thud on impact, Astolfo's cock was less a reproductive organ and more a lethal weapon hot and hard atop his Master's humbled penis; the servant looked from above with a satisfied grin as his Master gawked at the veiny, grotesquely immense schlong somehow contained in his girly clothes, making an obscene contrast with his slim and seemingly delicate body.  
  
Giggling at the man's shock Astolfo picked up a can of _MONSTER ENERGY DRINK_ and popped it open, gulping the contents in one single bound: his cute throat moved clearly as the beverage went down it, some of it slipping out of his lips and leaking down his chin to drip on his enormous dick as he emptied it; once done the spirit let out a pleasured sigh and grabbed the thick member to lift it and put the container at its side, relishing in (Y/n)'s worried gulp when his man meat easily defeated the metallic can.  
  
"Twelve inches long" Astolfo said proudly, slurring absent as he bragged about his cock "Three and a quarter inches wide. And my balls have so much cum i can literally feed you lunch with a single cumshot." he added throwing the can away to pat the huge, twitching tanks he had instead of testicles. "All the girls in Chaldea have seen or heard of it. I sometimes shower in their bathroom just to enjoy the way they ogle at my huge dick... they're hungry for a taste."  
  
"So that's why..." (Y/n) babbled trying to focus on something, anything but the majestic bitch breeder resting on his groin "That's why you're so popular in Valentine's."  
  
"Bingo, Master!" the spirit said with a clap, returning to his slurring "Ya guessed good. I get aaaaaaall the choc'lit in Valen's-ties! But..." he said leaning forward, further pressing his huge member on the other man's "i never get da one i want"  
  
The pink haired summon laid on top of the imprisoned male and crawled upwards, the thick dong a boa pulsing against the other's skin as the chirpy boy got closer to his face; Astolfo stopped, mouth hovering right above (Y/n)'s so close he could feel the warm breath on his lips.  
  
"I never got to be your Valentine" he whispered before going for a gentle yet deep kiss.

The summoner tasted a mix of liquor, energy drink and chocolate with an added taste he soon realized was his own penis' as the servant moaned low, tongue quickly dominating the Master's while grinding on his groin and belly: Astolfo's enormity throbbed with a life of its own, smearing the naked man's skin with slimy warm precum sliding towards the sheets while the girly looking spirit nibbled on his lower lip before pulling back with a hungry need.  
  
"You never realized how much i love you Master" Astolfo said sounding part sad part anxious "Never looked at me the way i looked at you almost since the day you summoned me! You're always there for me so attentive and gentle, so willing to fight even when you're scared and... i decided in my heart i'd accept no one but you."  
  
His expression turned determined, the boy suddenly moving forward and sitting on (Y/n)'s face without the smallest warning: the young man squirmed when the servant's gonads rested in his face while a puckered surface pressed against his lips, the summoner whimpering at identifying it as Astolfo's butthole; the girly spirit laid back supporting on one hands while the other grasped his massive erection, giving his Master a premium view of the swollen glans as it dripped abundant precum. With a sigh of pleasure Astolfo ground his ass on the male's face, slowly starting to stroke his imposing manhood at a matching pace; (Y/n) groaned a little at every brush of the tight asterisk on his mouth, until the young looking spirit suddenly stopped moving his hips to look at the hopeless summoner.  
  
"Mashter" he said spreading his legs a bit more "Lick m'cute butt. Th' gurls said it's cute... lick it"  
  
The other male remained still, trying to think of a way to escape hi predicament without invoking the rider's ire; he wondered if...  
  
"I SAID LICK IT!" Astolfo screamed kicking the wall above the man's head, creating a dent on it; terrified by the servant's outburst (Y/n) instinctively stuck his tongue out and lapped the puckered gate, earning a little moan from the other.  
  
The strong trap calmed down instantly, head thrown back to enjoy the feeling of his caring Master's slimy organ rubbing on his tight entrance as he resumed masturbating; soon the trap's lewd moans echoed in the room as (Y/n) aimed to please him into climax, hoping the sooner he came the sooner the situation would end.  
  
"Yesh... Mashter, you're so gooooood!" the drunk pink warrior panted as his hand moved faster, relishing on the bound male's tongue wiggling on his entrance "Ah, yesh lick me right there..."  
  
A wave of guilty pleasure ran through (Y/n), heart beating faster at each high pitched moan Astolfo let out with palpable joy, praising his skills on every brush he made on the trap's asshole; the tied man breathed deep to focus, inhaling the summoned femboy's increasingly thicker manly musk coming from his huge balls: said testicles rested on top of the Master's nose, nullifying his sight of everything except for the enormous schlong currently being tugged by Astolfo's slim fingers making a soft slapping sound (Y/n) couldn't help being excited by despite his predicament. Dismayed at his own lack of decency, the young man whimpered and focused on the bitter taste of the pink haired male's entrance until it suddenly opened like a mouth and his tongue probed the slimy interiors; as soon as it entered Astolfo's body the hole closed trapping the organ in and the immobilized male panicked, squirming as the boy pressed against his face fapping in a blissful frenzy.  
  
"Ahhh faaaaawk yeeeeeshhh!" the fragile looking femboy moaned as he fervently jacked off his huge cock "Mashter's in my ass! Mashter's in my ass 'n i'm gonna cuuuum!"

High pitched moans escaped the femboy as he arched backwards, butt firmly planted on (Y/n)'s face when his engorged member pulsed madly spewing small ropes of cum before a powerful jet of semen blasted out of the veiny shaft and into the wall: Astolfo screamed with joyous lust with each gush of jizz splattering it and the headboard while his Master stared in utter disbelief at the inhumane amount of baby batter flying in thick spurts and sticking to the wall's surface in repeated discharges until the trap finally stopped cumming, butt clenching around his tongue unwilling to let go; then little by little Astolfo relaxed, breathing deep and satisfied after the strong orgasm while (Y/n) sighed in relief at achieving his goal of calming the servant down. The tied summoner dared relax a bit as the hung femboy stood groggily, cock twitching as he turned around facing towards the end of the bed then crouched.  
  
"A-Astolfo?" the man asked a bit nervously "Why are you sitt-!"  
  
(Y/n)'s phrase was cut by an obscene gagging noise when the trap unceremoniously shoved his immensity into his mouth without a care in the world, easily reaching the start of his throat and beyond in a single thrust while the male shook desperately, impotent to shake him off: the summon let out a blissful bleat and fell forward, face rubbing on the prisoner's crotch to smell and lick his half hard member.  
  
"Mashter was sho... passionate!" he moaned sucking on the man's member "He wants my cock sho... mush! I luv him! I luv him lotsh!"  
  
Astolfo's features were the embodiment of bliss as he easily took the man's whole penis in his mouth, eagerly tasting it while giggling happily at its pulsing whenever his tricky tongue wrapped around the head; the spirit gently massaged his Master's testicles whilst suckling on the glans with clear joy, eager to please the bound male. The summon placed an army of little kisses all over the twitching member, worshipping his Master with obvious devotion while on the other end (Y/n)'s strangled squeals of despair told a very different story as the pink haired boy's hips moved on their own, pumping the huge member into his throat.  
  
The summoner's eyes rolled up as he struggled to inhale between each thrust of Astolfo's, feeling the gargantuan cock stretch his throat every time the girly male pulled back till only the swollen tip remained in giving him a moment's time to breathe before the massive sausage was slammed back inside balls deep: (Y/n) gagged and sputtered as the spit drenched shaft rammed his mouth with an obscenely wet noise accompanied by the loud impact of Astolfo's balls on his face eliciting delighted moans from the trap throat raping him. The affeminate boy squirmed in a blissful ecstasy as his enormity was squeezed by (Y/n)'s muscles on its way in and out, driving the topping trap insane with pleasure after such a long period of being ignored by his crush.  
  
"Om'gosh Mashter! I luv it Mashter!" Astolfo babbled sitting up, nails scratching the man's belly as he thrust even more intensely into his abused mouth "You're better than all the onaholes i've used! Better than when i suck myself off thinking of you! Mashter i knew you'd luuuuv my cawk... Mashter i'm... i'm..."

Astolfo's face turned into the sweetest snarl a trap could conjure, teeth bare when he slammed his dick into the tied male's throat with a high pitched whine and the humongous member pulsed and swelled even more, making the visible bulge in (Y/n)'s neck grow as long jets of the Rider's soupy baby batter were ejected: the man struggled not to lose consciousness as the musky scent of the boy flooded his nostrils, Astolfo's balls and ass the only thing he could see as his stomach started to fill and expand until it overflowed with the trap's bestial cumshot triggered by unfulfilled desires unleashed upon his summoner. The pink haired top giggled from time to time as his load finished pouring into the man and he stood up lazily, panting slightly at the soft pressure of the other's throat: his dick pulsed like a second heart, still hard when he rose glancing at (Y/n)'s wasted expression and feeling his tender heart flutter like a butterly while the leftovers of his cumshot dripped on the bottom male's face and body as he tiptoed to the bed's end to untie the man's ankles.  
  
"It's time Masht... Master!" he said correcting his slur "It's finally time for us to be together they way we're supposed to."  
  
Astolfo pushed the summoner's legs up against his own chest while looming over him, the monstrous cock throbbing against (Y/n)'s buttcrack before the servant rose a bit more and placed the pulsing, leaking glans against the man's virgin entrance and started pushing: the other squirmed on the bed, gurgling on Astolfo's creamy jizz leftovers still flooding his mouth as the pink haired boy began to stretch him wide with his enormous bitch breeder; the man's body presented some resistance clenching on instinct against the intruding member, but it soon proved futile against the servant's tremendous strength when he simply kept pushing while the other's asshole slowly gave in.  
  
Three and a quarter inches wide of cock spread (Y/n) open with the relentless advance of a machine as the spirit he summoned to help him battle pushed his hips down, driving an obscenely huge member into his bowels without pause or delay: twelve inches long of burning manhood filling him with pulsating heat at an agonising pace, with Astolfo huffing as he sluggishly descended towards the summoner until after what felt like an eternity their lower bodies touched; both groaned at the overwhelming feelings, the servant at the indescribable pleasure of his Master's tight warm insides hugging onto his cock with a vice grip while (Y/n) struggled to process the sensation of having the twelve inches of Astolfo's monster sized dong pulsating in his bowels as he squirmed bound to the bed in a mixture of pain and something he couldn't yet precise. The two of them stayed in that position, with Astolfo firmly pinning (Y/n) down in a mating press while the man's body tried to accommodate the huge member pushing its bowels aside; seconds passed almost in silence except for their shaky, heated breathing as they assimilated the union of their bodies... and then Astolfo thrust.

It wasn't a slow, gentle probing of his Master's anal capacity or a first failed attempt to set a rhythm: Astolfo just pulled back and slammed back inside the man with violence making him scream before going for another deep, hard stab into his bowels with the same enthusiasm then followed with another one, pumping into (Y/n) at an increasingly faster pace; Astolfo wasn't aiming for slow, loving courting but going all out in a mating frenzy, determined to let out all his pent up frustration and accumulated desire for his Master on each slam of his groin. The pink eyed spirit moaned as he leant closer to the man's face before catching him in a needy and wet kiss, tasting his own member in the mouth of the helpless summoner who squealed with every smash of Astolfo's enormity, feeling it flood his bowels with searing heat: (Y/n) clenched on the humongous dong by instinct, futilely trying to slow down the servant's ruthless fucking but only managing to excite him further as he swung his hips savagely, overcome by the need of claiming the male his tender heart craved for so long.  
  
"Master... we'll be together... forever!" Astolfo moaned licking the man's chin "We'll break the limits of summoner and spirit... the boundaries of nature itself!"  
  
With mad joy the pink haired trap kept hammering down on (Y/n), relishing in the male's shrill cries as his immensity pummeled him into submission with furious strikes; yet Astolfo was saving the best revelation for that moment, when they were finally joined as one in that very bed.  
  
"I visited Da Vinci before coming to you" he said with an insane grin on his cute lips "Asked her to... use her genius and help me... claim you in a way no one else... could!" he snarled, eyes rolling up as (Y/n) clenched again "And she... made me able to... to..."  
  
A roar escaped his throat and the servant threw himself against his Master, charging with all the strength of his body to make him shriek as vicious thrusts obliterated (Y/n)'s fragile grasp on sanity and left him only capable of feeling Astolfo, smelling Astolfo, tasting Astolfo as he bit on the spirit's shoulder, legs locking around his waist desperately in his cock-induced madness.  
  
"She gave me... the ability to... impregnate you!" the obscenely hung trap shouted as his testicles slapped on the man's ass hard enough to leave a red mark "I'll make you bear my children so everyone knows... you belong to me!" he swore hugging him even tighter as his muscles tensed at the imminent release "Here it comes my loved Master... take it all! Get pregnant! Get pregnant! GET PREGNAAAAANT!"  
  
With a final, brutal smash of his hips Astolfo shoved balls deep into (Y/n) and roared when a single, endless stream of cum exploded into the summoner's bowels while he stared at the ceiling gritting his teeth as the servant's cum filled him up: the pink haired trap's balls twitched violently, pumping themselves up to force every drop of semen they could out the gargantuan length of Astolfo's ass destroying cock and into his lover's body; the spirit smiled blissfully when he felt (Y/n)' s belly expand noticeably with the inhumane amount of baby batter shot inside it, rising a little to give the man a strangely innocent peck on the lips.  
  
"Happy Valentine's, Master..." he whispered at the semi unconscious man "This is the first of many delightful nights..." he assured licking his lips "And i'm far from done with you..."

-NEXT MORNING THO-  
  
"I'm so so so so so so SORRY Master, please forgive me!" Astolfo cried pitifully, knelt with his face on the floor.  
  
The summoner stared at him with an empty expression, now untied and sitting cross legged on the bed with his belly looking like a three month pregnant woman's; the male shuffled a bit and felt Astolfo's seed swirl inside him, which immediately brought to mind what he hadn't been able to process the past night when the boy confessed his 'enhancement'.  
  
"You said you could get me pregnant now" he recalled flatly and Astolfo shrunk on his spot "Thanks to... Da Vinci's help."  
  
"I'm sowwwwyyyyyy... i didn't mean to... do that to you!" he slobbered "I mean i did, but only in my head! I had fantasies, and the liquor and my horny dick conspired against me and i went to..."  
  
"Silence." (Y/n) ordered and the servant obeyed with a sob "What you did is very serious Astolfo. And you need to... to apologise properly, you know?"  
  
The pink haired trap lifted his face, showing a pitiful expression while his Master seemed to consider how to express his thoughts; then the male sighed and made a gesture for the still bottomless servant to stand up and he did so looking truly regretful.  
  
"You not only forced yourself on me, you also... probably... put a baby in my belly" he said and Astolfo nodded sniffing "You must... you must take responsibility then."  
  
"R-responsibility?" the boy asked drying his tears and his Master nodded.  
  
"Y-yes! You'll have to... take care of me when i'm... in a more advanced state. And also you still need to apologize for... being so rough last night."  
  
The young man then turned around and showed his reddened, cum leaking butt at the spirit who blushed intensely from both the delicious sight and the shame of knowing he was getting hard again despite the circumstances.  
  
"You need to learn to be gentle, Astolfo!" the summoner said confusing him.  
  
"Wh-what?" the other asked baffled.  
  
"You were too hard on me, even for a drunkard!" (Y/n) said sternly although also blushing as strongly as his servant "A-a-and i won't have it! As an apology you must... make sweet love to me and..."  
  
He fell silent while the servant stared i utter disbelief at the human's display, needing a few seconds to process what was happening.  
  
"B-but then..." he said a bit hopefully "You... you're not mad with me, Master?"  
  
"I am a bit mad with you for... what you did" the man said "But i also... well... at some point it started to... feel good? D-d-don't get any weird ideas though, i'm just giving you a... a second chance to make things right! S-so get to it!"  
  
Astolfo gulped and nodded, then shyly climbed on the bed and looked at the crouched male.  
  
"Thank you for this Master" he said with a shaky smile "I... i promise i won't disappoint you! You'll be the most satisfied man in all of Chaldea... no, in the entire world!"  
  
(Y/n) nodded and grunted an answer, relaxing a bit as the pink haired servant leant and a warm tongue brushed his rear.  
  
"And you have to replenish my Monster stash!" he reminded him.  
  
"Oh, i have one Monster left Master" Astolfo giggled "And it's always ready for you!"  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know, i might just give ot a try for a second part.


End file.
